


Closer

by Hope97



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Seoho, Bottom!Xion, Coming In Mouth, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Fucking, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Kissing, M/M, Magic Board Game, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, No Diggity Era, Pet Names, Power Bottom!Hwanwoong, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Soft Top!Keonhee, Spanking, Top!Leedo, Top!Ravn, leaving marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope97/pseuds/Hope97
Summary: It was a quiet evening of a weekend in ONEUS’s dorm when Dongju comes back with a brand new mysterious board game he's excited to play with his older brothers. The kind lady on the street who sold it to him said that it would have brought them closer. He would have never imagined that game to change their lives.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been inspired by an anime I found where I shouldn’t tell you. Just know that I got the idea from there and then invented everything else. Also, I feel like specifying that everything is consensual in this story, in case is not clear. 
> 
> A special thanks to my very special beta Erika who helped me so much and prevented me from going crazy. Love u <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy, leave kudos and let me know what you think in the comments!

It was a quiet evening of a weekend in ONEUS’s dorm. One of those perfect moments when the schedule of the day was done and there was nothing left for them to do except enjoying some time for themselves, not as the RBW idol group ONEUS but as six regular young boys at end of a workday. Youngjo was drawing something using his tablet on the sofa while Hwanwoong was dozing off resting his head on the eldest thighs. Gunhak was doing push-ups on the carpet as he was listening to music with headphones. Seoho was boiling a pot filled with water to eat some ramen as a late-night snack and Keonhee was setting the table, talking about the difference between the most famous brands while getting ready to have some too because everyone knew how much the boy loved to eat. This peaceful atmosphere was suddenly broken by the main door being slammed open, revealing an excited Dongju.

“Hyungs! I just bought a new board game! What are you all doing? Let’s play together!”

Gunhak sighed in his thirty-fifth push-up. He knew there was nothing they could do against the maknae when he was as edgy as he was being in that moment about something new. It was just a Dongju thing. They couldn’t avoid treating him like a baby: Their maknae _was_ an actual baby. Youngjo saved his progresses on his sketch as he tenderly smiled and he moved slightly to make Hwangwoong sit straight up as well. Keonhee rushed in front of the sofa and he made some space on the coffee table for Dongju to put this new game on. Seoho was in the middle of pouring the noodles but he was all ears.

“What’s this game about?” Keonhee bubbly asked.

Dongju hanged his coat: “The kind lady on the street I met with Dongmyeong said that it’s a special game that makes people closer to each other!”

“Dongju-ah, did you just buy something from a stranger on the street?” Hwanwoong pointed out, giving him a quite worried look before yawning.

“Where is Seoho hyung? Seoho hyung!!” He called, completely ignoring the other.

“What is that supposed to mean? Closer than we have been for the past three years and more?” Gunhak added, one of his eyebrows rising skeptically.

Dongju pouted: “Hyuuuung, come and play with us! Pleaaaaase!”

The older didn’t reply but he sat on the carpet in front of the sofa.

“Woah! It’s like Monopoly!” Keonhee excitedly said opening the box and starting to pull out the board and the pawns with Hwanwoong’s help. The game board indeed looked like Monopoly’s except that the theme seemed to be an enchanted forest: There was a path made out of colorful squares, some of them had just a phrase written on like ‘Truth Time’ or ‘Secret Time’ while some were decorated with trees or flowers. There were also three decks of cards divided by their color which was either white, pink or red.

“The design is beautiful!!” Hwanwoong commented.

Youngjo took the instructions paper and he frowned as soon as he started reading: “This game sure has a mysterious concept..” He said, when he noticed there were just a few not exactly explicative lines on how to play. Interesting, he thought. “It just says we should not check the cards content in the decks or it will ruin all the fun!”

Everyone nodded and Dongju slapped Keonhee’s hand because he was just about to do the opposite of what their older brother had just said. Seoho entered the room holding a tray with three cups of instant noodles, a couple of snacks and some beverages, figuring they would all have a late-night snack time.

“Thanks, hyung!” Hwanwoong said, grabbing a couple of chips.

“Thank you, hyung!” Dongju added, pouring himself a cup of coke.

Keonhee immediately dug in his long-awaited noodles and hummed because of how delicious they were.

They had some food before they finally settled all six around their coffee table, Youngjo, Hwangwoong and Dongju chilling on the sofa while the other three were sitting on the carpet, Seoho and Keonhee on the left and Gunhak on the right. Each member chose a pawn of his own and they played Rock Paper Scissors to decide who was going to start. Fate decided on Keonhee who had to stop chewing on a bite of bread to take the dices and throw them.

“Yes! Six!” He happily said, moving his pawn. It landed on a pink square so he figured he had to pick up a pink card from the right deck. “High five everyone in the room.” He read out loud, smiling. “That’s easy!!”

Everyone busted in a laugh: It seemed like it was a kind of a silly game. Nevertheless, Keonhee stood up and he did high five all his brothers cheerfully: Dongju, Youngjo and Hwangwoong responding with almost the same amount of happiness while the other two were quite awkward about it. “Okay, it’s Seoho hyung’s turn!” He said, looking at his left.

Seoho threw the dices and got one. He smiled as he always did and he moved his pawn on a window-square with a tree drawn on it that said:

“You pissed a witch and she turned you in a tree. You are stuck here until the next turn.”

Everyone laughed again. The luckiest of the group, as always.

Youngjo got four and he found himself on a square sweetly decorated in colorful flowers that said: ‘Secret Time’.

Nobody laughed this time, somehow the way Youngjo had read it had made the others actually think that he might have been hiding something. He kept silent for more than expected and suddenly Gunhak spoke: “Hyung, c’mon. It’s just a game. You don’t have to-”

“It’s okay, Gunhak-ah… Maybe I do.” Youngjo interrupted him, smiling tenderly. “I do have something I never told you…”

The rest of ONEUS members fixed their eyes on the eldest, anticipating.

“I’m bisexual. Gunhak already knows because I told him a long time ago. We were still trainees together and… He caught me with my ex-boyfriend.”

Hwanwoong gasped silently, all eyes were on Youngjo.

Nobody said a thing until Dongju spoke: “I knew it! My gay radar is never wrong and you do have some vibes I caught from time to time! Look at me, I was right- Well, half-right.”

Keonhee’s mouth went vide: “Gay- What? Dongju, you are..?”

“Gay, yes. I’m sorry, I would lie if I told you I didn’t enjoy all the times we all slept on one bed but of course I never told you. I thought someone as gay-panicked as Gunhak and Keonhee hyung would’ve freaked out.” He could feel Gunhak’s deep eyes on him.

The green-haired young man was suddenly remembering all the times the maknae had been staring at him while he was working out, firmly stating that he just liked to see how the exercises should’ve been done because he didn’t like to sweat. He couldn’t help feeling a bit awkward, especially considering the fact that he was sitting on the carpet exactly at Dongju’s feet.

“YA! I never said I was homophobic though! Are you kidding me!? You are my brothers and I will always support you! Besides, is just a matter of tastes, right?” Keonhee protested.

“Well, technically, you just born like this. At least this is what they told me…” Hwanwoong’s ears became red as he said so.

Youngjo laughed: “Keonhee-ah, Woong-ah, thank you. It’s nice to know that you think that way.”

“Yeah, I appreciate that too!” Dongju added.

Seoho wanted to thank them for telling the truth but he couldn’t speak. It was like someone had cut his tongue. That sounded crazy even in Seoho’s head but that was exactly what he was feeling in the moment so, he just kept silent and he smiled at them to show his support.

“Thank you for telling us. Both of you.” Hwanwoong sweetly added as if he had been reading Seoho’s mind.

“Yeah…” Gunhak followed, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

Keonhee broke the silence again: “So, shall we continue the game? It is getting interesting after all!”

Hwanwoong threw the dices and he got six too so he had to pick a pink card as Keonhee previously did.

“It says: Hug the person who’s sitting on your right for the rest of the turn.” He looked at Youngjo as nothing was bothering him at all and he lifted his arms, ready to do as the card had said, but the other suddenly moved forward. Before the main dancer knew what was happening to him, Youngjo had taken him by his waist and he had literally made him sit on his lap, hugging him from behind.

“H-Hyung…” The blush on Hwanwoong’s ears reached his cheeks.

“What? Isn’t it more comfortable like this?” The oldest replied, smiling.

The others looked at the duo, Seoho and Keonhee giggling, Dongju and Gunhak as if they were wondering why the oldest always had to be that touchy with the members both in and out of work.

When they all figured Hwanwoong wouldn’t have protested any further, Dongju took the chance to roll the dices and move his pawn on the third square which indicated him to draw a white card. As soon as he did, he stood silent for a moment before reading almost whispering: “Who’s the most attractive person in the room?”

“What did you say?” Keonhee asked, unable to grasp the maknae’s words the first time.

Dongju rolled his eyes saying a little louder: “Who’s the most attractive person in the room and, if you are wondering, no it’s not you. It’s Gunhak hyung of course! C’mon have you seen him-” He rushed his hands on his mouth to stop himself from talking more. What was wrong with him? Why was he speaking so honestly all of a sudden? He certainly didn’t want Gunhak to know how whipped he was for his absolutely stunning body.

The others laughed wholeheartedly both at the maknae’s ears getting red and at Keonhee realizing he wasn’t the most attractive member according to the youngest.

Gunhak was seriously starting to feel unbearably awkward. He hadn’t even felt like playing in the first place and he was just getting more eager to leave and go resume his workout. He grunted something indecipherable as he threw the dices, finding himself on the fifth square which was a red one. Everyone was already anticipating what the red card would have said because it looked ‘scarier’ than the others. They were all disappointed when Gunhak threw the card away and he stood up: “I’m done, I’m not playing this stupid game. I’m going to finish my workout routine.” He said as he turned around.

Dongju moved quicker than he thought he was able to grab the red card which had landed under the coffee table: “Strip in your underwear.” He read out loud and, as he did, Gunhak stopped moving.

He wanted to leave. He didn’t want to play that stupid game. He had some better things to do.

ONEUS members couldn’t see Gunhak’s eyes briefly shining of a red light before he blinked and he went over his way to stop in front of them: “Fine. Let’s play.” He said, grabbing the hem of his shirt to lift it and unlacing his joggers.

Everyone’s eyes were on his sculptured body. They all knew Gunhak was the most fit and the one who worked out the hardest but that didn’t mean they didn’t admire the other statue-like features. Gunhak couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes once again as he sat back down at the coffee table, feeling even more awkward. Why was he even playing again?

Dongju gulped. He couldn’t take his eyes off the other’s abs that created delicious paths across his skin or his well-built thighs he was flexing hard while sitting cross-legged. Anything that the maknae hadn’t seen before when they had to change in the backstage or in between showers but somehow, in that moment, he just couldn’t stop staring at him.

As Keonhee saw Gunhak sitting, he immediately took the dices to move on: “Three! Let’s go!” He happily said in English before moving his pawn on another red card square. He took the deck and drew a card out of it.

“Kiss the person sitting on your left.” He met Seoho’s eyes as soon as he turned on his left and he realized in that moment that the oldest hadn’t been talking since the beginning of the game. He knew his hyung tended to be quite introvert sometimes, even too much considering that often, when he had a problem, he wouldn’t voice it out until it became too overwhelming for him. Keonhee was definitely being worried about the other a little too much so he immediately started to panic internally, thinking about how the other might feel at the idea of kissing him. It was a game after all, Keonhee thought. ONEUS members were brothers to him. They had even played the stupid pepero kiss game during one of their fan meetings in Japan, even though he certainly remembered that he had played with the other members, not with Seoho. Why was the idea of kissing the other making him so anxious? His heart was pounding so hard in his chest.

“Hyung, do it! C’mon it’s already midnight! We have the radio interview scheduled for tomorrow, remember? Stop chickening out. You can just kiss Seoho hyung on the cheek if that makes you uncomfortable but please do it by the end of the day, thank you!” Dongju insisted, waking the other up from his own thoughts.

“Who said I’m uncomfortable? I’ll do it.” Keonhee stated as he looked at Seoho again who had turned his cheek in the youngest direction. Maybe he was indeed feeling awkward and he didn’t want the youngest to kiss him. Why was this bothering him so much? Keonhee was starting to overthink again.

Then, suddenly, he stopped thinking.

Seoho could see the flash a of red in the youngest eyes as he abruptly grabbed his face going straight to his lips. The black-haired boy’s eyes were wide and he instinctively used both hands to hold the other’s cheeks, only managing to keep him a couple of centimeters away from him. He wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to do it, especially because he had no idea about Seoho’s crush on him since when they were trainees. Keonhee was clearly one hundred percent straight and forcing himself to kiss him out of pride, of course he didn’t want to do it. Seoho wanted to say a lot but again, his voice wouldn’t come out of his mouth. He sought for any sort of communication in the other’s eyes but the youngest irises were bright red, his pupils empty. Before Seoho knew, his own eyes became the same color and he stopped forcing the other away. Their lips met again and this time it was like he had just taken a big breath after having his head underwater: He could taste some spicy sauce the other had been pouring on his nachos, his lips were a long plump line drawn on his beautiful face and the way it curved on the edges and on the upper lip – that always made him look like a bunny – where delicious to bite, especially because the other would quietly sigh in response. Keonhee’s tongue asked to go in and Seoho could do nothing but hug his waist and pull him closer. When their tongue started dancing together, Keonhee was pretty sure he was in heaven, the way they perfectly fit in one another, how tight and hot the other’s mouth was. In less than a minute, he was running out of oxygen, his head getting dizzy in such an alluring way he thought he could just die there, with Seoho hyung.

Seoho.

Keonhee broke the kiss and their mouths made a loud smack sound when he did so. His face felt like it was on fire and Seoho was practically panting, his eyes half closed, his arms surrounding the youngest hips. Keonhee instinctively brought one of his hands on his own mouth in astonishment. What did he had just done?

“Hyungs, that was…” Hwanwoong weakly spoke, holding onto Youngjo’s thighs without realizing it.

“…Intense.” Dongju finished the sentence for the oldest, gasping. “My apologies, Keonhee hyung. You are definitely not a chicken…” He added, making the other finally smile again.

Feeling an undeniable sense of pride mixed with excitement, Keonhee passed the dices to Seoho who was still a bit taken aback from what they had done a couple of seconds before. He threw them and he miraculously got six, overcoming everyone but Keonhee and landing on a pink card square.

“Kiss the hands of who’s sitting on your right.” As soon as he read, he turned in Keonhee’s direction again. “Are you okay with this?” He asked, noticing that finally he had actually spoken. “Oh my God, I can finally talk. I couldn’t speak at all until a moment ago!”

Dongju laughed a bit mischievously: “Why? Did the bunny cut your tongue, hyung?”

“No- I mean-” He sighed. “Never mind.” Maybe it had been all in his head. Maybe he just had to find the courage to speak his mind a little bit more. Seoho looked at his right back at Keonhee.

“Hyung… It’s okay…” The youngest shyly said as he checked if his hands were clean before reaching out to the other.

Keonhee’s hands were wide. He made the biggest fist in the group and his fingers were slender, long, and beautiful because he liked to take care of them like Dongju did. Seoho took the other’s hands in his own and he took a moment to study them, noticing what a wonderful and intricate path his prominent veins drew from his forearm to his wrists to his fingers. He brought Keonhee’s left hand closer and he looked at him in the eyes before leaving a timid kiss on his knuckles, then on each phalanx, then on his wrist. He did it pretty fast at first but then he slowed down, kind of enjoying the contact between his lips and the other’s skin. He took Keonhee’s right hand and he started giving it the same administrations he had given the other one. Maybe the kiss they had just shared was still making his head all over the place but he felt like adoring every inch of it at the point he didn’t realize he had taken the other’s index finger between his lips.

“Hyung, what-” Keonhee stopped talking when he met the other’s bright red eyes, his own becoming alike as Seoho outrightly started sucking on the youngest finger, taking it in his mouth until he reached halfway and then pulling it out. Not that Keonhee was an expert on the subject, having his twenty-three years of almost zero experience in the field, but that movement was making his blood rush on the South side of his equator. Seoho was sucking hard on his skin, his saliva almost soaking his palms, acting crazy but Keonhee couldn’t help enjoying it when he probably shouldn’t have. “H-Hyung…” He tried to call the other’s name. He could almost feel the other’s lips elsewhere on his body. “Hyung, please…” He had to bite his lips to suppress a loud sigh that was about to escape his mouth.

“Okay, we got it! You both are very brave! Let’s move on. Youngjo hyung, here!” Dongju said, grabbing the dices to give them to Youngjo. As soon as he did, Seoho finally stopped his torture. At that point, Keonhee’s heart was pounding so hard he was afraid it would have ripped his chest apart. Whatever they had just done it had felt so good he definitely needed to calm down. He didn’t dare to look at Seoho who wasn’t looking at him either but, at the same time, Keonhee couldn’t take his eyes of his now red hands and Seoho’s saliva traces on his fingers.

Trying cool down the mood the other two had just made steamy, Youngjo quickly threw the dices and he moved his pawn on five squares, ending up on a red one. He swore under his breath as he drew a card and read: “Kiss on their neck the person who is sitting on your left for the rest of the turn.”

Hwanwoong, who was still comfortably sitting on the oldest, turned in Dongju’s direction: “So, technically this means it’s Dong- Ah-” He was cut off by Youngjo who had lightly kissed his neck on the right. “Hyung, stop it! You know I’m-” He started laughing uncontrollably. Of course, Youngjo knew how ticklish Hwanwoong was and he had no mercy on him. He kissed his neck once, twice, and then he got more excited and he kissed his skin until tears of laugh could be seen on the corner of Hwanwoong’s big eyes. Suddenly thought, he started slowing down, his lips getting wetter, focusing his attention on a spot in which he could clearly feel the other’s racing heartbeat through his neck. “Hyung, I-It’s okay… You can s-stop now.”

Youngjo giggled in response and, before he knew what he was doing, he had left a red mark on Hwanwoong’s skin and the other’s whine had shaken him from his high. He looked at his hickey on the youngest neck, feeling as guilty as a criminal: “Woong.. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“I-It’s okay, hyung. You were just playing, right?” He asked as his face was getting as red as tomato once again. “L-Let’s keep going, shall we?” He added, taking the dices from the other’s hand.

“Woong.. You just moaned..” Keonhee pointed out, receiving a dead glare from his brother which was definitely enough to keep him quiet.

“Yes, because it hurt?” Hwanwoong was desperate to get away from that awkward situation and trying to ignore how hot Youngjo’s body suddenly felt on his back.

He got three and put his pawn on a square covered in flowers as the one Youngjo has landed before that said: ‘Speak Your Mind Time’.

He read: “Speak your mind? What is this supposed to mea-” Hwanwoong was interrupted but Youngjo who resumed kissing his neck as slowly as before, tightening his embrace from behind. “H-Hyung… Stop, please…”

Youngjo left a peck behind his ears and then he drew a path with his tongue until he reached the youngest Adam’s apple: “I can’t…” He seemed to whisper on his chin.

“Damn it, hyung! I said you need to stop. Can’t you see I’m having a boner because of you!?” Hwanwoong slapped one of his hands on his mouth as if he wanted to stop himself from saying anything further but Youngjo’s hand came in help, letting him free to speak as he stopped for a moment, smiling on his skin.

“What did you say? Can you repeat, baby tiger?” Youngjo was an attractive young man. He knew he was and Hwanwoong most definitely agreed with that but he kind of wanted to kill him in that moment. What was that nickname about? It was humiliating, he needed the other to definitely stop.

“Please, don’t use these kinds of nicknames with me. I got a severe kink about it and you are way too sexy to call me like that and not expect me to get turned on.” Hwanwoong firmly said instead, looking down at Youngjo’s hand around his waist. “Please, call me like that again.” He added in the end in a choked whisper.

Between one kiss and another, a quite impressed Youngjo replied: “Like… Baby tiger?”

Hwanwoong felt his heart dropping in his stomach. The way the other was pronouncing that silly nickname was like gasoline on a fire that started to burn inside his veins. He hadn’t felt this horny in a long time and it was all because of the other’s voice in his ears and the way he was now outrightly sucking on his Adam’s apple.

“Yes- Ah- Hyung…” He could barely breathe. His mind felt so dizzy he didn’t register when he had tilted his head back until it was resting on the oldest shoulder, giving him all the access he could possibly need on his neck.

“You like that, baby tiger?” Youngjo’s voice sounded raspy and mischievous as nobody in ONEUS had never heard.

“Ah- Yes- Fuck--” Just like that, Hwanwoong was jelly in the oldest hands, melting deliciously in his open mouth kisses.

Keonhee moved uneasily on his sit trying to cover the bulge in his pants with his crossed legs, Gunhak and Seoho’s throats felt dry, in the first one’s case because of Hwanwoong’s sweet whines, in the second one because of Youngjo’s meticulous administrations. Dongju instinctively caressed his own cheek feeling as hot as he had fever. Youngjo hyung had been so persistent in what he was doing, putting in those small actions the same passion he always put in his work. When the maknae started to wonder how the other’s lips would have felt on his skin, he decided on throwing the dices instead as Hwanwoong’s sweet moans where the only sound breaking the silence of the room.

Everyone wanted to tell Youngjo to stop for many different reasons but nobody spoke.

Dongju got five and he found himself on the same red square as Youngjo was. When he drew his red card, he froze on his seat.

“What does it say, Dongju-ah?” Keonhee eagerly asked, everything to distract himself from their main dancer’s whines.

The youngest of the group’s face suddenly got pale: “Palm yourself.”

Everyone’s eyes – except Youngjo’s and Hwanwoong’s who were busy – went wide.

Seoho gave him a worried look: “Dongju-ah, you don’t have to…” He trailed off when he saw a flash of red shining in the other’s eyes as he was looking at Hwanwoong squirming in Youngjo’s embrace.

“Ah— H-Hyung, right there… Hmm…” Hwanwoong moaned as twisted his right hand around Youngjo’s black hair. He wished he could cut his own tongue because he just couldn’t shut up about anything the other was making him feel.

The maknae couldn’t take his eyes off the duo as his left hand timidly traveled on the bulge in his joggers to caress himself slowly over the fabric, his breathing becoming edgy.

Gunhak violently slammed his right fist on the coffee table, abruptly gaining everyone’s attention: “Dongju. Stop.” He didn’t like that. The others might have lost their minds but he just didn’t want to see their precious maknae acting like that, in front of everyone. He was not a toy. “I don’t want you to do this.”

Youngjo resumed licking each red spot he had been decorating Hwanwoong’s neck as if nothing had happened but Dongju’s attention was now on the green-haired member. Gunhak’s body never looked as incredible as it was looking right there, right in that moment. Dongju helplessly gasped when they made eye-contact, his hand taking hold of his own member under the waistband of his underwear.

Gunhak felt as if he had no strength left in his body. He had never seen that look in Dongju’s eyes. He was always so sweet and caring even though the other members knew well how sassy and evil he could also get if annoyed. He looked so wrecked as he was touching himself, his natural beauty just seemed to enhance the expression of pure need on his face. Gunhak suddenly understood why Youngjo hyung would swing that way from time to time: There was really no particular difference between one of the delicate, cute girls he loved to spend his money on porn sites and their beyond pretty maknae who was looking at him as he was begging to be touched. Nobody noticed his crotch swelling a bit thanks to his dark boxers as he threw the dices without even realizing when he had moved. He got two so he found himself on the same pink square as Seoho. He picked a card trying to ignore both Hwanwoong’s gasps and Dongju’s heavy breathing.

“Undress the person sitting on your right.” He read it as if he had just seen the news of someone being dead.

Dongju couldn’t control the moan that escaped his mouth. “Hyung..” He wanted to say that he didn’t have to, that he clearly didn’t want to, that he was probably a disgusting sight for him already. “You-”

“No…” Gunhak whispered under his breath. He had no right to do something like that. Everything seemed so wrong and their maknae looked so young and pure despite his dark glossy eyes. He closed his hands in fists and he shivered, his iris bright red, trying to fight back whatever in his mind was telling him to mark the other, to wreck the other, to make him scream his name. Before he knew what he was doing, he had stood up, he had straddled Dongju’s lap and he had abruptly taken off his shirt. Then, he held the youngest thin wrists in his hands, blocking them on his sides on the sofa as he unlaced Dongju’s grey joggers using his teeth, noticing a small wet spot on his crotch area.

“Hyung…” Dongju sounded as if he were pleading again, he needed to touch himself but the other wouldn’t let him.

Only Seoho noticed when something literally moved on his own on the game board: Gunhak pawn had moved from the pink square to the red one next to Dongju’s and Youngjo’s.

“Guys…” Seoho tried to speak but then he saw Youngjo grabbing Dongju’s right wrist in Gunhak’s place, the green-haired looking at him with gratitude as he used his now free hand to pull both the maknae’s pants and underwear down, undressing him completely. All three of them along with Hwanwoong had their eyes shining in that red light and it was definitely starting to make Seoho anxious. “What the hell is actually…” He pointlessly looked at Gunhak starting to kiss his way to the youngest semi-erected member.

“Hmm.. Hyung--” He whined in frustration. He needed the other’s mouth on his dick so bad he couldn’t breathe.

Gunhak seemed to read his mind and he couldn’t help giving that pretty little pink shaft a small kiss, Dongju arching backwards, resting his head on the backrest of the sofa. “Fuck-”

Gunhak didn’t miss a detail on the other’s face: He would have never imagined their maknae to be so incredibly beautiful and sexy while he was being teased, the fact that he was the one provoking all of that was making him insane. He wanted more, he needed more. Never taking his eyes off Dongju, he stuck his tongue out and he licked the other’s length from the tip to the base and back.

Dongju’s high-pitched screams sounded like honey in Gunhak’s ears. “So sensitive…” He whispered, his voice even deeper than usual as he took the other’s whole member in his mouth and started to move back and forth.

Seoho was beyond shocked at what he was watching: He would have never thought he would have gotten the chance to see a stereotypical kind of guy like Gunhak while sucking their maknae’s dick so eagerly. As surreal as it sounded, that game must have been putting some sort of spell on them, even though he had to admit that they all seemed as if they were having a good time. Nevertheless, he seemed to be the only one still having a lucid mind – if he didn’t count the kiss he had shared with Keonhee and the way he had enjoyed playing with his hands so much – so maybe he could have done something to put everyone back on their right mind. Anything. He suddenly remembered that it was about to be Keonhee’s turn. Maybe he was the same as him. Maybe he could have stopped the youngest on time.

“Keonhee-” He hadn’t noticed that the youngest had already thrown the dices, moving his pawn on six squares, and landing on another flowery one which just said: ‘Food Time’. Seoho released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. There was nothing too scary nor sexual about that sentence but when he met Keonhee’s ruby irises he realized the other was looking at him as if he wanted to eat _him_. “K-Keonhee-ah…” He knew he could do nothing more than helplessly stare as the other pinned him down on the carpet with just one hand, grabbing the chili sauce on the coffee table with the other. He lifted Seoho’s hoodie revealing his abs everyone had been complimenting him since “No Diggity” music video was out and he smeared a generous quantity of it on the oldest body. Seoho wiggled both because the substance was spicy therefore irritating and cold on his skin and because Keonhee’s head went immediately down so he could start licking everything out, sucking mercilessly on the curves of Seoho’s abs with his wide mouth, letting his soft tongue explore the other’s bellybutton.

It felt absolutely amazing. Despite everyone constantly reminding him how attractive his body was, the black-haired boy could never believe them. Yes, his body might have been in a good shape but there was nothing attractive on his face: His eyes were so small, his teeth showing a little too much when he smiled making him gain the ‘squirrel’ nickname he both loved and hated so much. He wasn’t a stereotypical Korean beauty. He wasn’t Keonhee. That boy was so handsome he didn’t even remember when his crush for him had started. Keonhee wasn’t just a very attractive and charming young man, no. He was also a sweet, innocent, stupid, always talking too much, crybaby, caring, bunny. He was the perfect boyfriend for a perfect girl as the ones who would call him ‘oppa’ during fan sign events. Seoho was one hundred percent sure that the youngest would have never done something like that to him in other circumstances. Keonhee must have been truly driven by that insane game and Seoho needed to stop him.

He instinctively grabbed a handful of the other’s grey hair in the attempt of pulling him away from him but he didn’t notice the dices had moved on their own and Seoho’s pawn was four squares away from where it was, on a brand-new red spot. A red card that no one read suddenly moved by itself from the deck and it showed the sentence: ‘Blow Me’.

Keonhee felt his hair being pulled and he blinked as he realized what he had been doing. He immediately looked up to apologize but Seoho’s eyes were as red as the hoodie he was wearing as he shoved his shorts down with his free hand, using the other one to press the youngest head on his member.

“D-Don’t…” Seoho whispered almost imperceptibly, making the youngest frown.

Due to the game, the black-haired boy was clearly acting against his will the same way as their group mates who seemed to be all stuck doing the activities the card had told them to accomplish. Keonhee suddenly felt so guilty for even enjoying one moment of that game. On top of all, for Seoho who was probably hating this whole situation as he himself should but, for some reason, wasn’t.

Did Keonhee enjoy what he had been doing to his older brother? When the answer was yes, the grey-haired boy had no idea what to think about himself. He was just confused as hunger came back stronger than before and Seoho’s body was looking so good he literally wished he could taste every inch with his tongue. “Hyung…” He thought he saw a single tear rolling down Seoho’s eyes before the need became unbearable and he took his member all the way down his throat at the same time as the other’s hand guided his head violently back and forth on his length. It was absolutely surprising for Keonhee to enjoy it so much considering that it was the first time he was doing it. His throat was hurting a bit but Seoho’s closed eyes and his grip of Keonhee’s hair felt so right and God, the youngest found himself wishing he could just make the other feel as good as he felt when they kissed before.

The dices rolled again on their own: It was Youngjo’s turn and his pawn moved for six squares, ending up turning another red card which said: ‘Hand Job’. The oldest finally felt like leaving Hwanwoong’s neck after what seemed like forever and he used the back of his hand to wipe his own droll off his lips.

“Hyung… Do you have any idea about how hot you look right now?” Hwanwoong said, his voice coming out raspy and overwhelmed. He had already surrendered to the fact he seemed to be unable to mute his thoughts due to the cards power.

Youngjo smiled, he had never thought the other would have been so transparent during those moments and he found it absolutely lovely. Hwanwoong had always been his favorite target when it came to tickling or to give affection. He was just so tiny compared to the oldest but also fierce and tough which made their usual body-on-body fights very fun and challenging. He thought about how many times he had found the other attractive, both because of his physique and his chameleonic personality but he had always kept it for himself, blaming it on his bisexuality getting all giddy at the other’s twerking skills. “You are acting pretty gay as someone who’s heterosexual. Do you know that, Woong-ah?” He couldn’t help asking.

Hwanwoong surprisingly moved his hand from the oldest hair to caress his cheek and he turned around slightly to meet his eyes: “Who said I ever cared about labels and gender?” He smiled at Youngjo’s astonished face. “You are doing pretty good by the way. I wish I knew about your talent before. I would have spared myself so much stress…”

Youngjo’s eyes became red in response, his hand caressing the other’s thighs until he unbuttoned his jeans. Everyone knew Hwanwoong was big but the oldest had never imagined the other’s member to be so thick. “You barely fit in my hand…” He had to point out when he took hold of it. He wasn’t even fully hard. “Wow…”

Hwanwoong felt both fluttered and proud: “I would love it if I fitted somewhere else as well.” He whispered mischievously.

Youngjo definitely loved this flirty side of him. He bit his bottom lip and he squeezed the other in his arms again. He let his left-hand caress the youngest abdomen until it landed on one of his hard nipples while his right hand was busy giving his impressive member some pleasure.

He looked down just once before keeping their eyes chained on each other, Hwanwoong’s half closed, lost in the heat of the moment: “Can I-” He was cut off by the youngest who leaned in to connect their lips as if he had been reading his mind. Youngjo adored the way the pink-haired boy was moaning sensually in his mouth as their tongues met and he kept stimulating his nipples and his member. He hadn’t felt this powerful in forever.

No one was paying attention to the game board anymore. The dices moved again and so did Hwanwoong’s pawn on three more squares, ending up on a pink square and the same-colored card which said: ‘Rub yourself on it’. Hwanwoong hooked his hands behind the oldest neck and he deepened the kiss as he slowly started swaying up and down, both rubbing his ass on Youngjo’s member and using his hand as if it were a fleshlight. The oldest sighed under his breath: “You really are a baby tiger… Aren’t you?” He smiled in their kiss enjoying the delicious friction the other was offering him so shamelessly.

Hwanwoong’s pawn silently moved in the same red square Youngjo’s pawn was.

Dongju had lost his mind. Gunhak had been moving his mouth on his dick so slowly it was aching at that point while biting his inner thighs every now and then. His pawn moved on nine different squares along with Gunhak’s, both ending up on another red square. The ruby-colored card said ‘finger yourself’ and Dongju whined in frustration. Youngjo had let his right hand go so he could bring his fingers in his mouth, muffling his moans for one or two minutes under Gunhak’s eyes until they were wet enough for him. Then, he moved his hand on his own hole and he inserted his index finger, moaning even louder: “Fuck— Hyung, I’m- Ah—” Gunhak had slapped his hand hard inserting two of his fingers instead as he kept on treating the youngest member as a lollipop. “Fuck—” If Dongju was having another of his thirsty dreams about Gunhak, he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. “Fuck me, Gunhak- AH—” He screamed in both pain and pleasure when the oldest bit his hip leaving a burning red mark of teeth in the exact moment he inserted a third finger, brushing Dongju’s prostate.

“This is for all the times you bit me, little brat.” The green-haired young man said with his as-deep-as-a-cave voice, resuming his blowjob right after.

Dongju was a moaning mess: “Fuck me— Please—Gunhak—”

The way he had screamed Gunhak’s name forgetting even about honorifics. The way he had sounded so desperate made Gunhak stop doing whatever he was doing to climb on him, take off his own boxers, spread the youngest legs ad penetrate him in one shot: “Like this? Do you like it like this?” Gunhak’s voice was authoritarian but there was also a hint of concern towards the other behind his shining red eyes.

Dongju screamed in pure pleasure, enveloping the oldest with both his hands behind the other’s neck and his legs crossed behind the other’s back. His mind was officially gone: “Fuck—Yes—Fuck— Please, move- Ah—”

Near Dongju’s red card, another one had gone out of the deck for Gunhak with the word ‘Fuck’ written on.

“You want me to fuck you, brat? You asked for it.” Gunhak lifted him from the sofa like he was as light as a feather and he held him tight in his powerful arms as he started slamming the youngest body on his dick. Dongju would swear after each of Gunhak’s trusts. They both didn’t even realize when they had started sucking on each other’s tongues, their heartbeats pounding loudly in their ears. Gunhak was on cloud nine, their precious maknae was so incredibly sexy he wished he could do it with him every day from that day on.

Suddenly both Dongju’s and Gunhak’s pawns moved outside of the game board finding their way back in the game box in the pawns section.

The dices rolled again for Keonhee who’s pawn ended up five squares away from where it was before, landing on a red square. He was busy deep-throating Seoho’s member so he didn’t notice the new red card on the table which said ‘Double Hand Job’ but he suddenly felt as if his own dick was about to explode. He quickly undressed himself completely and then he pulled the oldest up using the strings of his hoodie until they were both standing on their knees face to face. When Keonhee met the oldest half-closed eyes, he couldn’t help stealing all Seoho’s oxygen with his lips, breaking the contact just to pull off and toss aside the other’s shirt once and forever. Keonhee let his wide hands caress the oldest neck, then his nipples, then his abs again and then, he grabbed both their members together in one fist and he started moving his hand up and down.

Gunhak’s legs started shaking, the way his member fitted so well in Dongju’s tight hole was making him feel dizzy. He moved backwards until his back hit the sofa and he started slamming the youngest body on his dick from that position. Dongju looked wrecked: His medium-length blond hair was all over the place, some strings sticking on his sweaty forehead, his mouth wide open as drool was dripping down from his lips, his usually rosy cheeks were crimson.

“You are so fucking amazing, Dongju-ah…” Gunhak whispered as he made the other scream again.

Hwanwoong’s pawn moved along with Youngjo’s and they both ended up on the same red square there used to be Gunhak’s and Dongju’s. Two red cards came out of the deck, one with the expression ‘Doggy Style’ and the other with ‘Suck his nipples’ written on them. Hwanwoong suddenly moved away from Youngjo’s embrace, leaving him quite surprised, to point his elbows on the coffee table and use his well-known flexibility to bend down, his ass completely on display for the other. He started shaking it, almost twerking at the oldest face. He didn’t have to wait too long until Youngjo shoved down the youngest joggers to slap one of his ass cheeks so hard he left a bright red hand mark on the other’s velvet skin. “Look at this bad baby tiger…” The other moaned in response. Youngjo felt almost feverish because of how much he was loving the other’s attitude, it was exactly the kind of game he enjoyed playing. Hwanwoong seemed so strong it made him feel like he could take in anything that could have possibly come in his creative mind. He slapped the other’s left ass cheek, leaving another signature.

“Ah—Hmm… What do you want to do about it?” The youngest cockily asked, moving his bottom a bit more.

Youngjo’s vision became red as he grabbed the other’s powerful thighs with both his hands to pull him closer and burry his face in Hwanwoong’s ass. He spit twice before he started licking and sucking on his skin starting from his hole and then going all the way down to his balls. “AH—Fuck- Youngjo—” The youngest screamed as he began rocking his hip back and forth, fucking himself on Youngjo’s tongue.

The oldest hit him again: “Honorifics, baby tiger.” He coldly reminded before resuming what he was doing.

“Hmm—H-Hyung—AH—” He received another slap on his ass in response and he whined again. Youngjo was unbelievable: He used to think of him as a very calm and nice older brother but this side of him was definitely something unexpected and absolutely precious in Hwanwoong’s opinion. He found himself thanking that crazy magic game for making him discover something he would have never otherwise. “Ah—”

Both their pawns moved again on their own, making their way towards the game’s box as Gunhak’s and Dongju’s had done before. Only Keonhee’s and Seoho’s pawns remained on the board. The latter moved on three squares as the dices indicated and he found himself on another one decorated with flowers which just had the phrase ‘Truth Time’ written on it.

Seoho moaned on Keonhee’s lips breaking their kiss and their eyes met. “K-Keonhee-ah…” It was quite hard to speak when the other kept masturbating them both in his fist but he knew he wouldn’t have stopped because the game didn’t allow them to. He thanked God for that moment of lucidity before he managed to lift his hands on the youngest cheeks. “I’m sorry this stupid game can control our bodies and it’s forcing us to-”

“Don’t worry, hyung. I’m sure it’s going to be over soon.” Keonhee interrupted him, falling from his high he and he looked down, if his heart sank. “We won’t have to do this ever again-”

“I’m in love with you.” Seoho cut the other’s bullshit he didn’t want to hear.

Keonhee stopped and he looked at the other in the eyes in complete shock. “What?”

The black-haired boy blushed hard: “I’m not like Youngjo hyung or Dongju-ah. I have always liked girls and I still do but… You are different. I have never met someone so easygoing and kindhearted. I thought they were just good qualities I admired about you when we were younger but since I got to know you better, I started getting interested in knowing everything about you and also getting jealous when fans got too close to you. As time passed, I realized you are the one who can understand me better than anyone else. I have been wanting to kiss you, hug you and protect you from every bad thing in this entire world pretty much since we met.” He sighed, looking down at their bodies. “I know you will never think about me that way. I got used to it at this point but I’m sorry this insane game is putting you in this position. This is probably something you would have never experienced and now you have to do it with someone like me. You deserve so much better. I have been trying to stop you to save your pride but the power of the cards did nothing but enhance how much I can’t resist you. I’m so sorry you have to do this against your will.”

ONEUS members rarely got the chance to see a sad expression on their happy squirrel’s face and that moment was one of those for Keonhee. He had been completely clueless about Seoho’s feelings but the truth was that… He had understood everything the other had said maybe more than he thought he would have. He wondered how hard must have been for Seoho to suppress this side of him, acting as if Keonhee was just another of his younger brothers. He instinctively hugged the other’s hips, closing the distance between their chests. “Hyung, you should never be sorry about what you feel. Thank you, for being honest with me.” He gently caressed the oldest back. “I genuinely had no clue but… This game, as absurd as it might sound, it made me realize that I really care about you.”

A light of hope turned on in Seoho’s eyes.

“I would definitely lie if I told you that I didn’t enjoy our kiss or… whatever we were doing. Actually… Now that we are here… I would like to see where this can go… If you would like the idea...” Keonhee’s hands hesitated on the edge of the oldest ass as he voiced out his deepest thoughts. “You are making me question myself about everything I was one-hundred percent sure of. I never thought that a guy was attractive but… I can’t deny how attractive you are to me. It… It feels so good to be so close to you like this. I… I want to keep going… I just don’t know what to do precisely…”

Seoho’s smile never seemed so bright. He put one of his hands on Keonhee’s guiding it on the coffee table. “I would love you to go as far as you want.” He whispered cheerfully as he dipped the youngest hand in the mayonnaise jar and then motioning him towards his ass hole. Keonhee got the hint and he caressed the other’s entrance using the oily sauce as lube until he felt brave enough to dig in with his index finger. He admired the way Seoho seemed to stay so calm as if he trusted him with his whole body. Little did he know that it was exactly how the other was feeling as he intertwined his hands behind Keonhee’s neck: “When you feel like you are ready you can add a second and a third. Make sure to stretch it out well because… You are bigger than me, bunny.”

Keonhee blushed hard because of the nickname as he added a second finger. He was glad the other was explaining himself so well.

“Can I kiss you?” Seoho asked on his earlobe making the youngest shiver.

Keonhee’s face felt on fire, he had never felt so overwhelmed by anyone as Seoho was making him feel: “Yes, hyung…Y-You don’t’ have to ask.” He added a third finger and the oldest moaned faintly on his jaw.

Keonhee gasped loudly when Seoho’s teeth grasped one of his prominent collarbones: “H-Hyung-”

Seoho pulled the other’s hand out of him and he lied down on the carpet on his back, surrounding Keonhee’s knees with his legs as if he were asking him to get on top of him. The desire to be inside the grey-haired boy was so strong it made his own dick twitch but he was letting him take the lead because it just felt right in that moment, that way. Keonhee froze to look at how beautiful and sexy the other young man under him was. “Hyung, you are- Oh-”

Seoho had kicked the back of the other’s knees making him lose his balance so that he would end up cornering the oldest head with his hands: “I’m ready for you to be inside of me, bunny.” He added as he grabbed the youngest hard member to position it on his own entrance. He was pleasantly surprised when Keonhee hit his sweet spot as soon as he went all the way in.

Dongju screamed Gunhak’s name louder than ever as he came all over the green-haired boy’s chest and he collapsed on him, lifeless. After a couple more trusts, Gunhak came as well inside of the youngest growling almost like an animal. He hugged the other tight, both to secure him in that position and because he kind of just wanted to hug him after being so aggressive. Only his members had seen Gunhak’s softer side but it was there, especially for Dongju. He did enjoy even cuddling late at night but mostly because a certain cute maknae turned into a needy baby and he was the only one awake, not locked in his room producing songs like Youngjo or Seoho hyung. He closed his eyes, processing everything they had just been through and it was like he could slowly reconnect his brain with reality. He noticed Youngjo was standing not far from the sofa and he was fucking Hwanwoong who was receiving him in a doggy style position. The oldest of the group was holding him by his neck and penetrating him with slow but firm trusts. He found himself wondering how that must have felt considering their main dancer’s heartfelt whines. Suddenly, Keonhee’s loud moans caught Gunhak’s attention and he looked in his direction definitely not expecting to see Seoho hyung under him as the youngest was moving in and out of him. Gunhak laughed lightly at the scene: It looked like they were all enjoying themselves.

Dongju slightly moved on his body and Gunhak felt his member being squeezed by the youngest walls so he cautiously moved out of him but he didn’t dare doing anything else when he noticed the other had fallen asleep. Dongju’s even breathing and their heartbeats were the only sounds Gunhak allowed himself to focus on as he closed his eyes holding the other tight.

Youngjo was amazed by how things had escalated so quickly: Hwanwoong was very good at provoking him and he was doing his best to punish that filthy mouth of his, spanking him, fucking him passionately.

“Right there- Yes—” Hwanwoong trailed off as the black-haired young man pulled him up by his neck a bit to allow his right hand to stimulate the other’s member too.

“You are doing great, baby tiger…” Youngjo smiled, sighing right after, fastening his pace, drowning in the youngest sweet moans until Hwanwoong went silent all of a sudden arching his back and the oldest finally felt his hand welcoming the other’s cum in thick hot sprouts. He instinctively hugged the youngest from behind, thinking he could have lost his balance in the heat of the moment and it could have been dangerous for him to collapse on their coffee table, or on Keonhee and Seoho fucking. “Are you okay, Woong-ah?”

Hwanwoong stood still for a moment, enjoying with every fiber of his body how good everything with Youngjo had felt. Then, he realized that he was standing just because the other was holding him from behind. When he slowly turned, he met Youngjo’s concerned eyes: “I have never felt better…” Hwanwoong replied, hugging him back and becoming aware of Youngjo’s hard member between their bodies at the same time. “Hyung, you still-”

“It’s okay, really. I can just go have a shower and-” The youngest cut him off pushing him a step back to go down on his knees and take Youngjo’s member in his mouth. “Ah— Okay, well-” He moaned as all he could do was caressing the other’s hot pink hair both to encourage him and to hold onto something. Their main dancer was indeed talented in many fields. He knew exactly how to make Youngjo go crazy. “Hmm… Baby tiger…” His high tone betrayed a louder whine when he couldn’t take that amazing treatment anymore. A small percentage of lucidity left in his brain tried to tell his body to move away from the youngest but Hwanwoong made sure to leave Youngjo’s member just on time to get all his cum on his face.

When Youngjo looked down and saw how wrecked the other looked, he lifted him up by his chin, smiling: “You are… Absolutely incredible.” He whispered, caressing the youngest cheek to clean it up a little. “We should do this more often, you know?”

Hwanwoong licked some pearl-white drops from him own lips: “I would love that, hyung.” He grinned.

Youngjo laughed lightly: “I think we need a shower now, baby tiger…”

“Baby tiger, uh?” Gunhak said.

The couple turned around feeling as if it was the first time they had seen their own living room: They noticed the green-haired boy on the sofa, Dongju sleeping soundly on him as they acknowledged Keonhee moaning all over Seoho on their carpet right in front of them. Hwanwoong’s ears became as red as a tomato when he also realized that everyone was completely naked but he soon felt Youngjo’s firm arm around his waist.

“ _My_ baby tiger. Should we talk about how is our maknae doing?” Gunhak crimson face was enough to make the oldest laugh before he focused his attention back on Hwanwoong. “Do you want to have that shower together by any chance?”

The hot pink-haired boy smiled back: “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

When the duo left, hand in hand, Gunhak considered the idea of dozing off for real but it was impossible because Keonhee was so loud he had no idea how could Dongju stay still on his chest like that.

“Hyung… You are so tight—Hmm…” Keonhee felt as if he were about to explode. Everything was too much. Seoho was so hot, so tight, so perfect. He would have never thought it would have felt so natural with his long-time older brother to be that close, that intimate.

“You are doing so well, bunny- Ah—” Seoho moaned as he kept playing with the youngest hard nipples. It felt surprisingly good to be under Keonhee, the most exciting part being that he knew he had the youngest on the palm of his hand. He was as unexperienced as him, considering that he just knew how to finger himself because he was the kind of person who’s always curious in experiencing new things, but Keonhee looked almost endearing as he was hitting Seoho’s prostate so well at each sloppy trust accompanied by a loud moan.

When Seoho’s muscle reflexes made him squeeze his own ass cheeks, the youngest vision went white for a moment, the delicious pressure on his member making him cum inside the other. “Aaah, hyung!! I’m so sorry!” He almost immediately said, stepping away from the oldest enough to pull his member out, him cum slipping out of Seoho’s hole. “Look at you- What have I done-!!”

Seoho grabbed both the youngest forearms to prevent him from panicking any further: “K-Keonhee-ah…” He had been so high on pleasure he was dizzy and also strongly wondering how the other could talk in literally any situation, even right after coming. “It’s okay I… I liked it a lot…”

“I did too!! A lot…” Keonhee blushed. “But that’s not the point! I came before you did…” He pointed out, frustration suddenly building up in him. His older brother had been guiding and treating him so well but Keonhee hadn’t even been able to do the same for him.

Seoho brought his own hand on his member that was twitching for attention: “It’s okay, bunny. Let me just-”

He would have never expected the other to catch his wrist and look at him with that amount of determination: “No. I will take care of you because you look fucking amazing and because I want to.” His tone was so firm Seoho was open mouth surprised and he barely had time to think before the youngest quickly replaced his hand, gripping the base of his member and covering the rest of his shaft with his mouth.

“K-Keonhee-ah!” Seoho moaned, amazed by how the youngest mouth had no trouble deep-throating him faster and better than he had made him before. He unconsciously lifted his legs, resting his calves on Keonhee’s shoulders. He couldn’t believe his eyes when the youngest looked straight in his soul and he started fingering him directly with three of his fingers as he kept on sucking him. “F-Fuck— Keonhee—Hmm…” The bunny was definitely showing his claws and Seoho was so into it. “Yes—Ah—You’re fucking am- AH—” He suddenly felt his member shaking uncontrollably because Keonhee had decided to hum pointless sounds sending crazy good vibrations to his member. “AH—Keonhee-” Seoho had no control on his own body anymore. He felt completely overwhelmed by Keonhee’s everything at the point he didn’t even realize the moment he came in the youngest mouth screaming louder than the highest note he could hit while singing.

When Seoho finally opened his eyes, Keonhee was holding his thighs, smiling so sweetly as cum was dripping down his chin: “Next time, I’ll do better, hyung!”

The oldest only managed to lift his arm to move away Keonhee’s wet fringe form his forehead: “That means… There is going to be a next time.” He faintly smiled too, his head feeling as light as oxygen.

Keonhee delicately moved the oldest legs down and he crawled on his body to face him: “Yes… I have a lot to learn and I would love you to be my teacher. What do you think, hyung?” He asked as he caressed the other’s right cheek.

“If that’s… How quickly you can learn… Where do I have to sign?” Seoho laughed lightly before their lips met halfway.

“I think we need a shower though. You smell like chili peppers.” Keonhee pointed out.

They both chuckled.

“I’m afraid the bathroom is busy right now.” Seoho and Keonhee turned around when Gunhak spoke from the sofa, Dongju still asleep in his arms.

The green-haired boy rolled his eyes for the dejà-vu: “Unless you want to go see Youngjo hyung and Woong-ah probably having a round two in there…”

“Oh…” Keonhee said before his stomach grumbled so loud everyone could hear.

Seoho smiled: “We can always wait for them as we have a snack!”

The youngest eyes lit up: “YES!!” He exclaimed as he helped him stand and they headed to the kitchen as naked as they were.

Dongju stirred on Gunhak’s chest: “Hmm… Why is he always screaming?” He muttered.

The green-haired boy smiled tenderly, playing with Dongju’s blonde hair: “Consider yourself lucky you didn’t wake up as he was screaming Seoho hyung’s name…” He murmured as he recalled images he hadn’t wished to witness.

“Hmm… Only Gunhak hyung made me scream the loudest in my life…” Dongju’s eyes were suddenly open when he recognized Gunhak’s laugh and he realized he was naked, skin to skin, completely over the other’s body for real. “This is one of my dreams, right?” He turned around, noticing the game box was closed on the coffee table as if they hadn’t been playing until a moment ago. “Where are the others?”

The oldest caressed his back: “Youngjo hyung and Woong-ah are having a shower and Seoho hyung is in the kitchen with Keonhee-ah. They had been pretty much doing the same as what we did. The game you bought ended up being an insanely magic porn thing but I think we kind of won because we all started doing what we wanted in the end.”

“W-What we…” There Dongju was, frenetic and sexy until minutes before and then he was being cute while staring at the other with his deer eyes.

“Don’t play cute on me. Of course, I wanted to. Whether this game gave me the courage to do it or it made me gay for you. The only thing I’m sure about is that you are mine from now on.” Gunhak stated, holding the youngest even tighter in his arms.

Dongju grinned like a fox before leaning in to kiss the oldest: “Well, I told you we could have been closer!”


End file.
